


Don't leave me alone (I'll never give you up)

by Alice_Chester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Derek, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, No Sex, Physical Abuse, but not too much, steter (end game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Chester/pseuds/Alice_Chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in difficult relationship with Derek, so when this one discover Stiles has spent the night with Peter, with whom the teenager became close friend, all goes to hell and Peter is the one here for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me alone (I'll never give you up)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in english (I'm french) and I have no beta, so I'm sorry for possible mistakes. It is also my first story on ao3 and in this fandom. I really hope you will like it.  
> Enjoy~

When Stiles exited his car in front of Derek's loft, he was fifteen minutes' late. It was one of the pack's meeting night they had decided to do after a very difficult clash with supernatural creatures which had decided, once again, to commit mass murders in their city. Those nights were supposed to bring the pack closer with movie nights, pizza and video games. In other words, it was not a death or life threat, but Stiles was sure Derek wouldn't let it go.

 

It has been few months since they start being together, he doesn't even remember how they manage to be in a relationship, but for sure it was rarely lovey dovey. You would have thought the sour-wolf had became less harsh with the young human, now that they were boyfriends, but it wasn't the truth, not anymore.

 

When he passed the door, all the eyes were on him. Stupid werewolf senses, he had never like to be the center of the attention.  
He says hello to everybody, and they all greeted him with smiles until he reach his boyfriend, who was looking at him with angry eyes.  
“You're late.  
\- Yes, I know and I'm sorry. But dad asked me to deposit him a file he had forgot at home and I had to drop off by the police station.  
\- I don't care about your apology! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!  
\- Stop that Derek! It's not important. It's not like we were in crisis.” exclaims Scott, and the others agreed.  
“I would have never thought to say that, but Scott is true dear nephew.  
\- Shut up, we don't need your opinion.” says Derek  
Peter lifted his arms in surrender, but the smirk on his face made it clear that he did not care of the opinion of his nephew. After that, the alpha returned his attention to his human pack-mate, who was trying to be as little as possible, and scowls:  
“Go sit down. You've already taken too much of our time.”  
Stiles wanted to retort something about the fact he do not have to talk to him like a dog (it was kind of a joke in itself because of Derek’s werewolf statue) but said nothing, he doesn't need to be scowled again thank you very much, and went sit down next to Peter on the sofa, who had left him more space. The older man smiled at him, a genuine smile which came more and more often those days, and Stiles returned it. After many sessions of research together to help the pack, Peter and him became pretty close. Stiles thought Peter was pretty interesting, they were very similar in their opinions, they shared the same interests and the same hunger for knowledge, they were as sassy as the other and banter often. But the most important, Peter was the only one able to follow him when he were gone in one of his reflections and actually listen, consider and defend his plans. In exchange, Stiles was the one talk with him normally, not only for information, and who was totally not afraid of him. Actually the guy was really nice if you forget about the whole murderous rampage for revenge thing (even if it is a big thing, but it is the past, everybody makes mistakes and Stiles couldn't actually hate him for the revenge of the people who killed his family) and the two of them were getting along pretty well. Of course Peter was always a manipulator and only help the pack if he can get something of it, but hey, wasn't that the case of everyone? And Stiles knew the older wolf had nothing to gain in betraying them as the things were now, so he was not really worried. He trusted Peter at some point and he knew it was reciprocate, if the fact that he was the only one to know where was his apartment downtown. Even Derek did not know and Stiles never told him. He did not want to betray the elder’s trust and he really did not see the point in divulging that.

 

“Hello little one, how are you today?  
\- Hello creepy wolf, I'm as good as I was yesterday. And how was your day?  
\- It is quite a cryptic answer you give me there, I see you learned what I taught you to keep secrets to a werewolf, I am very proud of you.” Peter smirked. “My day was pretty boring to tell the truth. You know my nephew, he is not really funny, keeping his frowning face all day along.  
\- What a poor wolf you are! Why didn't you return in your den if Derek was that annoying?  
\- I would have loved to, but he had decided today was a day he would spend having an eye on me. So I was forbidden to go home.  
\- Why today? Did you do something?  
\- No, and we're not even close to the full moon, so I don't know. Derek can be so weird sometimes.  
\- We are so the ones to talk!  
\- Hey! We're not weird. I am an ex-psychopath...  
\- Ex?  
\- ...And you are a very brilliant boy, whose mind is so above the others that the average people and the idiots can't even hope to understand you.”  
Red sprawled all over Stiles' face till the tip of his ears. He was not used to receive compliments from others than Scott and his dad, it was more the other way around.  
“Uuh... Thanks, I guess...  
\- No need to, I was just expressing a fact.”  
That was clearly not helping the red to get off of his face. To know that Peter, who was a really smart person, considered him as brilliant, it was really appreciating. And the word was weak, it was nearly overwhelming, to Stiles at least. He wanted to answer to him, to tell him that he really appreciate what he said and that the other was pretty smart too. But the moment he opened his mouth to speak, they were shushed by Erica and Scott who told them to shut up and watch the film. So Stiles goes for smiling at Peter with that bright beautiful smile he usually reserved to his father and his best-friend, and the older mirrored him. Then the teen decided to make himself comfortable against the wolf, who encircled Stiles shoulders with his arm to make them more at ease.  
As they were watching the movie, Stiles realized that as he was, against Peter, he had never felt so safe since a long time.

 

The rest of the evening goes pretty good, Stiles was never alone with Derek and he seems calm enough to let him go without further problems.

 

At midnight, the pack-night was finished and they aid to their home. Stiles was supposed to go home too, but his dad had text him sooner in the evening to tell him he wouldn't go home because he had work at the station, and he was not in the mood to stay all alone in his house. But he was sure as hell not ready to listen to the complaints of Derek either. Usually he would go at Scott's house, but Isaac was living with him now and Stiles was not that much at ease with him around to stay with the two of them. That conclusion made him sight before yelping when someone slap at his car glass. Of course it was Peter-freaking-Hale.  
“Oh my God! You've nearly killed me! What do you want creeper?!”  
Peter smirked at his nickname, which was now more fond than insulting.  
“- Nothing, I was just curious as to why you were staying here, sighing heavily like that. Don't tell me you want to talk to Derek now.  
\- Hell no! It's just... Dad will not be be home tonight and I don't really want to be alone.  
\- I have just received new books about faeries and trolls, and the whole series of Buffy to rerun. If you're interested.  
\- Are you trying to seduce me with Buffy? Asked Stiles jokingly.  
\- Is it working? Peter smirked and Stiles laughed.  
\- Kind of, yeah. I would also love to read those books, but I think I am too tired for this tonight.  
\- You'll always have tomorrow for that.” Peter said as he took the set next to Stiles in the car.  
“You don't have your own car?  
\- No, unfortunately. When I came to the loft this morning, I was doing my jogging. I never thought I would have to stay here the whole day.  
\- Jogging? Like that?” said Stiles sarcastically, looking at his v-neck and jeans. Really, only Peter would do sports wearing an outfit like that.  
“Well, I know why you really offer me to come at your apartment, now. Teased Stiles.  
\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. You should know by now it's always a pleasure to have you by my side. I'm just using all the benefits of this situation.  
\- Could you be more creepy?  
\- Only future will tell us.  
\- Jeez... You're terrible.”  
Peter smirked at his comment and Stiles could only copy him before starting the car and head to Peter's apartment.

 

They spent the night re-watching Buffy, commenting the scenes and muting moment to add their own speeches. They only slept two hours before decided to start to read the books the werewolf had newly acquired. Taking notes of the most important in case the pack had an encounter with one of those creature, and adding it to the bestiary Stiles and Peter were trying to write, a bestiary totally in English, to make it reachable by all.

 

It was the afternoon when Stiles parked in front of his boyfriend's loft. It was the week-end and he wanted to spend it with Derek.  
He had just passed the front door when he was suddenly pushed hard against the wall, Derek scenting him out.  
“Aoh! What are you doing?!  
\- You smell too much like him! Why do you smell that much of Peter?!”  
Derek's voice frightened him, it was harsh and angry. He pushed him harder against the wall and Stiles let out a whimper of pain.  
“Let me go... Derek, you're hurting me!  
\- Answer the question!  
\- We... We just spent the night together. We were watching...  
\- That's what I thought! I knew there was something between you two.  
\- N... No, we're not...  
\- What a slut you are! You wanted to fuck the two remaining Hale, don't you?!  
\- You have no right to call me like that!  
\- Shut up!”  
Derek struck the wall next the teenager’s face.  
“It doesn't even surprise me, you're only good at that. The rest of the time you're just a little, useless, human. I've only accepted you in the pack because you're Scott's best-friend.  
\- You're lying...  
\- Absolutely not, and you know it. You're always the first one who's abducted, if it's not a proof that you're more of a weight on us than anything else, then what is it?  
\- Then, why do you go out with me?!  
\- Because it makes you useful in one thing at least. And I have to say, you're a pretty good boy-toy.”  
Derek grabbed Stiles' neck, making him gag at the pressure.  
“But you're my boy-toy. Peter will have to find an other one to play with!  
\- Pe... Peter is... not... like that...”  
Stiles was in lack of oxygen, luckily Derek realized him when he started to laugh, a cold hearted laugh that froze Stiles' blood.  
“How cute. You really think what you just said. Look, I know my uncle and I can assure you he is not genuinely concerned by you or whatever he made you think he was. He is a manipulative bastard, a psychopath, a serial killer!  
\- You're wrong! He is not that anymore! Manipulative, yes, but he is nothing of what you just said!  
\- Shut up, pet! You're causing me so much trouble and make me so much angry. Now you have to take your responsibilities, hum?”  
The look of hunger in his eyes frightened Stiles more than anything else. It's as fast as he could, that he opened the door and ran to his car before initiated the contact and went as far away as possible from the loft, hopeful that Derek wouldn't follow him.  
Tears of pain and fear were running free along his face. He was lost, he didn't know where to go. His dad was still at work and he couldn't bear to be alone right now. He couldn't go to Scott, Isaac would be there and he would never believe that his alpha would hurt Stiles like that, and his best-friend would agree with him. So he goes to the only person who would listen to him and maybe believed him: Peter.

 

“Stiles, did you forget somethin... What happened? Are those fingertips' mark on your neck?!”  
Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He rushed toward Peter and hold onto him tightly. The older man wrapped his arms securely around him.  
“There, there, Stiles. You're okay, now. Nobody's gonna hurt you in here, you're safe. Come in and sit down. Good. Now can you explain me what happened and who did this to you?”  
It took some minutes next to Peter on his sofa before he was able calm down enough to speak.  
“It... It was Derek.  
\- Derek?! How could he...  
\- He... He smelled you on me and got mad. He... He says all those horrible things... that I was useless... that I was just a good... a good toy and that he was never in love with me... It hurts so much, it shouldn't, that's stupid. I'm stupid.  
\- Stiles, you're not stupid and certainly not useless. Far from it. You're one of the cleverest person I've ever met. You're the one who discover how to get rid of the creatures which come to the city, who makes plans.  
\- You do it too, it's not only me...  
\- Yes, but if it wasn't for you asking me to help you, I wouldn't do it. And you've been the one able to discover the truth behind the death of my family and the motivations behind my murders.  
\- Yes, that's right but...  
\- Don't ever consider yourself as useless, Stiles. Remember when I offer you the bite?  
\- Of course.  
\- Do you know why?  
\- Because you needed pack members...?  
\- It's true, but it wasn't that urgent with Scott and Derek as my beta. I asked you, because I thought you would have made a very good werewolf. And THAT, that was because I've seen how impressive you are as a human. You're breakable, yes, but you're also brave, brilliant and faithful. You're the kind of person everybody would ever want to have as a pack-mate. I can even tell you that you're more pack than any of the others.”  
Stiles was speechless, he would have never thought Peter would ever think that high of him. The knowledge of the respect the older had for him made his heart clench in gratitude.  
“Thank you. It never occurred to me... I never thought I could be that useful to anybody.  
\- You're welcome. That's something you should have known, we should have made it clear to you. Derek is an idiot to ever think less of you, anybody who thinks like that is an idiot. They don't deserve you.  
\- It... It's not the only things he said...  
\- What else did he told you?”  
Stiles told him all the things Derek said about him.  
“Well, it's true. I've killed many people without remorse.  
\- But they were responsible for the death of your family. And I know you feel guilty about Laura's death. You were psychotic then, at the mercy of your wolf grief after 6 years of coma without any member of your pack there for you, and a psychopathic nurse. Anybody would succumb to madness for less than that. And I know you're not like that anymore, you're much more sane now.”  
Peter's breath hitched at the mention of Laura. Stiles was true, she was his only regret. If he had been sane at that time, he would have never killed her. Everybody had always assumed he was remorseless about her death, some even thought he had fell pleasure in killing her. To be aware that Stiles, whom he was pretty fond of, didn't thought like them, to know that the young human had seen past his armor of confidence, it made him so happy.  
He hugged the teenager tightly and Stiles did the same.  
“Thank you. You can't even imagine how much it means to me.”

 

They stayed a moment like that before letting go. Stiles was shyly when he opened his mouth again.  
“He... He also said you were interesting in me because you wanted me as... your boy-toy...”  
It made the werewolf take a deep breath before answering.  
“It's not true. I may be... interesting in you, but certainly not as a boy-toy. You're so much more than that. Derek only told you that because he know that I'm... particularly fond of you.”  
Stiles heart stutter at the confession.  
“I... I may be interesting in you too! But I would have never thought you would feel the same. And I was already with Derek, and I was a bit afraid because of your age.  
\- Stiles...  
\- Not that there is a problem with your age, you know. Not for me. But I was worried about my father's reaction.  
\- Stiles.  
\- And I was so sure you would never love me back. And I was so done with all the unrequited love for perfect people, I already had that with Lydia for fourteen years, and I had promised to myself “never again!”. And then you came back all beautiful! I mean did you see yourself in those tight jeans and v-neck?! You were so out of my rank, and...  
\- Stiles!  
\- Y... Yeah?”  
Peter just smiled at him before claiming his lips.  
Stiles melted at the contact, the kiss was so tender and loving. It was so different from the kisses he had ever experienced. They parted and Peter went for his neck, scent-marking him. Stiles could felt his smile against his flesh as he tended his face to give him more space.  
“I'm happy you like me too.  
\- Y.. Yeah. I don't just like you, you know, I love you.”  
The werewolf kissed him again before taking him in his arms, his nose in his neck.  
“Yes, me too. I promise you I will never let Derek hurt you like he did today, and that he will forever regret the day he laid his hands on you. You're safe now. Well, as safe as you can be when living in Beacon Hills. But I'll make sure to be here to protect you, whenever I can.”  
Stiles smiled before hugging him more.  
“I'm fine as long as I can be with you. Thank you... I love you, Peter.  
\- I love you too, little red.”


End file.
